


Puppy Love Fanart (Digital Cut Paper)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An: I was originally going to put Fraser in his red uniform, but decided to use the sweater he wore in Mountie On The Bounty<br/>An2: I chose flowers for the background because Dief loves flowers</p>
    </blockquote>





	Puppy Love Fanart (Digital Cut Paper)

**Author's Note:**

> An: I was originally going to put Fraser in his red uniform, but decided to use the sweater he wore in Mountie On The Bounty  
> An2: I chose flowers for the background because Dief loves flowers


End file.
